


Losing A Piece of Yourself

by ships_sailing_in_the_night



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Short One Shot, Wing removal, it had to be done, maze and lucifer in the past, sorry for the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_sailing_in_the_night/pseuds/ships_sailing_in_the_night
Summary: Short Fics Based on Tumblr Prompts I received in my ask.





	Losing A Piece of Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer & Mazikeen have a tough conversation on the beachfront shortly after their arrival in LA.
> 
> Not Beta'd all mistakes are mine :)

The sun was setting on the beach of Los Angles. Lucifer stood watching out to the where beams hit the edge of the sea, his hands in his pants pockets. Blood continued to run down his face from his previous fight with Amenadiel. He heard someone approach him from behind, though he didn’t need to turn around to know who it was.

“I’m not going back just yet so you are going to have to just get used to it.”

“Amenadiel told me about the deal you made, and what it would mean for both of us if you won.” Maze walked further out of the shadows and closer to Lucifer, her hair dancing in the slight breeze.

“I am never one to break a deal Mazikeen, you know that as well as I do.” I am never going back to Hell, we are staying here in Los Angeles. I’ve got a club now, LUX, and you will be my bartender. You are still to protect me here as you did back there. Understand?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“Good, now there is one more thing I need to do to ensure our stay here in none other than the City of Angels.”

“And what might that be?”

Lucifer turns around to face the demon, he brings his hand from out of his pockets. “Why I am going to have you cut off my wings Mazikeen, that way I can cut all ties from my Father. Think of it as a big finger to the big guy upstairs.”

“No, I won’t do it.” Maze shook her head looking away from Lucifer. Torturing souls in hell she could do, breaking the limbs of those who wronged her or Lucifer she could do, but taking something of Lucifer’s away that made him who he was she could not.  
  
“Mazikeen!” Lucifer gritted his teeth together, “As your Lord, I demand that you remove my wings from my body. Maze moved her head to face him again, she drew in a deep breath.

“Fine, but I will never, ever do something like this again. Understand? This will be the only time I will ever do this for you. If your Father restores them for you, do not ask me to do this again, am I clear?”

“Crystal. Now let’s get on with it.” Lucifer turned to face the ocean one more, suddenly large white, fluffy wings appeared into Maze’s view as she drew out her ironically wing-shaped hell forged blades that Lucifer had given to her. One knee at a time Lucifer made his way to the gritty sand, once both knees made contact with the soft ground he moved closed his eyes and waited. However, even though this was what Lucifer wanted something was tugging hardly inside of him. This is the only way to truly be free for my father, he thought to himself, can’t hurt any more than when I fell. Maze slowly walked closer to the magnificent appendages, twirling the blades in hand she grabbed onto the base of the left one. Here goes nothing, she said to herself right before she brought the iron blade forcefully onto the bridge of the wing. Lucifer cried out in pain and Maze sawed through his first one, he could feel the skin and heavy appendage slowly becoming detached from his body. The warm crimson liquid was flowing down his back, drenching his shirt inside and quickly making its way to stain his suit jacket. With the last little bit of skin keeping the wing attached to him cut it fell to the sandy beach, it’s radiant glow slowly dying out. Maze then moved to the second wing which caused Lucifer to cry out in agony as she sawed through the bone.

Having both wings detached Lucifer fell forward towards the ground, causing sand to get all up in the curls of his black hair. Maze quickly secured her blades before running to Lucifers side and helping him sit up. Blood stained the sand around them as it dripped from the small chunk of flesh still attached to the base of the wings. With Mazikeen help, he was able to become steady on his feet, though slightly leaning on her for support. He was very weak, his clothes were stained with blood, and he felt a little light headed.

“Get me to my car Mazikeen, I can take care of myself back at LUX. Just worry about cleaning up the mess, we wouldn’t want humans to stumble up the divine.” Maze nodded in agreement as she helped him get into the driver's seat of his Corvette. He assured her he would be able to get him and took off in the night. Maze turned around to the walk back to the beach where his once divine wings laid lifelessly, their beauty still somehow slightly showing. She knew Lucifer would want to burn them and never see again but Maze couldn’t bring herself to do that. She decided to carry them to a nearby warehouse where she could store them securely and where no human would be able to stumble upon them. She found a large empty metal container where she hung the wings up, no longer dripping from the blood. She turned to leave but stopped in her tracks, Lucifer was never good at thinking ahead. She turned to face the wings once more and pulled a single feather from them. She opened up a small metal box and placed the delicate item inside of it, where it would be safe, but hidden from both Lucifer and the common man. Nodding slightly she turned and closed the first set of doors. Tomorrow she would return to place something else in the container in case someone did happen to stumble upon it, the wings would still be safely hidden. She walked out of the warehouse and entered the pitch black once more, allowing it to consume her body, no longer visible to the human eye. She only hoped that Lucifer knew what he was doing because otherwise, they were going to get themselves into a lot of trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this short fic! Sorry for the angst, hope you enjoyed anyway. Kudos' and comments are appreciated as always. Follow me on Tumblr @ships-sailing-in-the-night for Lucifer related content, spoilers, etc. :)


End file.
